AtemuYugiSkittlesSmirk
by Runaway-Princess
Summary: Yugi's skittles have been stolen and he know exactly who did it Lemon and YugixAtemu one shot!


Lost_angel_suigintou~ Hi peoples now this was done when i was hyper so plz don't flame pretty plz this has many couples in it they are Yami and Yugi , Seto and joey , Bakura and Ryou and the weirdest pairing i have ever done Anzu and Rebecca

Atemu~ Have you lost your mind?

Suigintou~ Nope ^-^ it's on the couch watching spongebob along with my sanity , comensence , cookies and muffens

Yugi~ O_o....

Suigintou~ MUHAHAHAHAHAHA this was inspired by my loveable cookie-chan who gave me skittles

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi was angry...no he was pissed very pissed he made bakura look like a powderpuff compared to how angry he was and that was saying something lets just say he was NOT having a very good start of the day

First! His alarm desided to wake him up at 5am then go off every twenty minutes for two hours!

Two! He almost drowned in the shower!

Three! He couldn't find any of his clothes not one!

Four! His toaster burned him!

Five! He got outside only to slip on the ice and go down on his ass!

Six! He was locked outside the school in the snow and ice because his school card was missing (Its how they check in and how to get in the damn place)

And seven and the worst of all

Someone has stolen his skittles!!!

So yeah Yugi was pissed and he knows who would do such a thing...

"ATEMU GET YOUR CUTE ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!" Yugi roared making the only people in the class room who were Jonouchi and Seto who were arguing suddenly stop , Bakura and Ryou spitefuly stop their kissing act , and Atemu and Anzu look over to where he was standing looking livid "Ummm...Yugi what's crawled up your ass and died from suffacation?" Asked Jonouchi and that was him being polite Yugi gave them all a glare worthy of Seto kaiba "Atemu..." Yugi started each word more dripped in venom with each sound "Give me back my Skittle's"

Atemu just smirked unlike his look a like he was having a very good day

First , His alarm woke him at seven and he did hear Yugi's scream when his trap alarm that he set had worked

Two , he purpously used hair wax on the shower floor to make it slide-able (This works people tried it on my big sis with VERY entertaining results)

Three , As Yugi was going through his slip and slide shower he hid all Yugi's clothes in the attic apart from one outfit that he hid under Yugi's bed

Four , He then rigged the toaster and drunk all the orange juice

Five , Went to see if the bucket of water he had flung on the step last night had frozen over and anyone stupid enough to walk on it will fall (He cheated and walked on the grass)

Six , Stole Yugi's School card from his wallet because he was bored

and seven and Best of all

He found Yugi's beloved skittles!!!

So yeah Atemu was feeling pretty high at the moment and he decided to play innocent...

"You think I have a cute ass?" Asked Atemu making Yugi's cheeks crimson and the gang burst into laughter "Awww how cute he's blushing" Ryou said softly and Bakura laugh harder "So what have you done now Pharaoh???" he asked Atemu stood up silently and he walked over to his fuming look alike "I think you should come with me to cool down Yugi" But the smaller one was persistant "Give me back my skittles!...Now" he shouted only to find himself in Atemu's arms and carried out the room and into a spare classroom the door closing behind him and Yugi felt himself slammed into the door wedged between a cold wooden door and a very hot male body cutting off a small squeal of surprize and catching his breath "What are you doing Atemu?" asked Yugi looking up into the eyes that were so much like his own "You love the skittles more than you love me" Said Atemu childishly looking away and staring else where "What?" Yugi asked beyond confuced now "Atemu...are you?...are you JELOUSES OF A FREAKIN BAG OF SKITTLES" Yugi screamed smaking Atemu upside the head "You dumb ass i love you more than anything but your too blind to notice" Yugi said before giving out a gasp of shock looking away and sliding down the door onto his ass "You love me...as in real love the type that Joey and Seto and Bakura and Ryou are in?" asked Atemu softly watching yugi nod to his question "But you stopped talking to me and always left with those stupid sweets in your hand do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a clear head when your sucking on that" asked Atemu.

Unfortunetly poor innocent Anzu and Rebecca were walking past only to hear the last part of atemu's words the "You have no idea how hard it is to keep a clear head when your sucking on that" Causing both girls to suddenly be rooted to the spot as the convo only got worse in their point of view

Yugi on the other hand was thinking the same thing laughing softly for a moment "Oh really...but you enjoy it don't you" he said softly and atemu suddenly noticed he was at a great disadvantige "Y-yugi..." Atemu said shyly (Gasp in shock) He was in trouble he knew it whatever Yugi was planning he knew he was in for it like he had a choice "Atemu...if i didn't know any better i would say you like me sucking on it i mean it tastes so good" Yugi said with a smirk watching Atemu's breathing walk a different tempo he was trembling as Yugi's hand softly and slowly trailled down his chest stopping at his waist teasing Atemu by making his hand slide past it and into his boxers but not touching Atemu's hardening member.

At this point poor Anzu and Rebecca were in shock as they heard every word and heard the change of breathing.

"I wonder what would happen if i did this" Mocked Yugi a voice of innocences as his hand closed down of Atemu's rock hard penis making the said male cry out in pleasure and fustration "Oh...Oh god Yugi please not here." moaned Atemu knowing he would get strange looks after this he wasn't much for self control slamming his head back against the door as Yugi's hand started to drift up and down with him cleanched in his hand and letting out a moan "Really do you really want me to stop now?" Yugi asked childishly his hand moving faster up and down on Atemu's member making him call out gentely again "Y-yes..." Yugi laughed softly "Really?" he asked "I don't think so."

Mean while outside the door Anzu and Rebecca where really starting to get slightly worried "Should we walk away?" asked Rebecca, Anzu shrugged and answered "And miss all the fun I mean Yugi seems to know what he's doing." Rebecca blushed and muttered something like "Sounds like fun I wonder..." Anzu looked over towards Rebecca desiding to have a laugh "Hey Rebecca wanna try it?" Anzu said with a laugh rebecca smirked "Fine." she whispered and Anzu stopped short "Huh?" she never got an answer because she was shoved against the other spare classroom wall and she were not complaining afterwards.

Yugi began to move his hand faster as Atemu let out another slightly louder moan. Thinking Yug was going to slow only to tease him, Atemu grabbed Yugi by his waist and pushed him into the door. "Didn't think I had enough self control to do that did ya?" Atemu said as his hands made there way down towards Yugi's belt. Yugi didn't struggle

or fight back. Leaning closer to his look a like's face Atemu placed his lips upon the others in a long passionate kiss. Messing around with Yugi's belt buckle Atemu managed to undo the buckle. Pulling away from Yugi to focus more on the belt, Atemu pulled he zipper down to reveal Yugi's navy blue boxers. Atemu smiled to himself as he saw how Yugi was taking he whoe situtation.

"Why so tense aibou?" Atemu kneeled down before Yugi, in an attempt to throw Yugi off the subject of skittles. "Don't you want this?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile at his over half, usually Atemu was extremely seductive towards him. "You know you want it."

"Oh and you don't? Hmmm?" Yugi quickly spoke before Atemu could say anything else.

"Well I a. What a way to change the subject aibou." Yugi laughed at Atemu's tone of voice. Atemu placed his hands on Yugi's sides just above his boxers. Slowly pulling them down Atemu smiled as Yugi let a small moan escape him. Atemu smirked leaning closer to yugis face his hand enclosed over yugi's hard member when suddenly

"Jonouchi don't you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Seto but to late before Atemu and Yugi even glance at each other the door slammed open and a sudden flash sent both Atemu and Yugi toppling over and Jonouchi in shock "Oh sweet mother of pizza" Started Jonouchi looking away seto caught up and saw both males on the floor loooking like deers caught in the headlights "Nice boxers yugi" smirked seto before grabbing his state of shock boyfriend out the door and leaving Atemu and Yugi alone again

"All this for a bag of skittles so tell me which is better" asked Atemu and yugi smirked "You...when your not leaving me worked up like now" And atemu glanced back "I better sort that out then huh" and yugi smiled "Yup...maybe you should" so Atemu got up locked the door and that day was the only time Both yugi and anzu never had to complain about and Atemu and Rebecca never wanted it anyother way

__________________________________________________________________

Lost_angel_suigintou~ How was it R and R plz XXXXXXXXX


End file.
